


Change

by comebackhome



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pokemon AU, University AU, also Maya and Thalia, but the other delinquents will feature a lot too, eventual clexa, pokemon university au, those are going to be the characters I focus on most, trigger warning: mentions of suicide and possibly self harm, trigger warning: potential mentions of alcoholism/kidnap/schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackhome/pseuds/comebackhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Story on hold while I'm doing some work for an actual book, I will be continuing this at some point though**</p><p>Pokemon University AU closely following mainly Lexa but probably also Octavia through university, lots of Raven too and Clarke when I bring her in!</p><p>Starting university is a big step for anyone, but Lexa hasn't spent much of her teenage life in mainstream society and isn't sure what to expect. With the recent events of her past weighing heavily on her mind, learning to live with people her own age and getting through the course are going to be a very real challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the beginning of what will hopefully be a reasonably long fic if I manage to stick at it! Hope you enjoy (:

“Mochof, Heda,” Lexa pats her Riolu on the head, “now that we’re done unpacking we can go and get some food for this week.”

She slides her battered trunk under the bed and stands up, pushing her hair out of her face with a sigh. Heda tugs gently at her jacket with a concerned whine.

“It’s nothing,” she shoots her partner a small smile, “don’t worry, ai laik yuj.”

The young Pokémon nods before stepping towards the door and reaching up to pull down the handle, opening the heavy door with ease and disappearing in the direction of the stairs. Lexa smiles fondly to herself before following Heda into the corridor, closing and locking the door behind her.

“Wait for me at the bottom!” She calls before the stairwell door slams shut, knowing that Heda would do so without being told.

 .

The duo is barely ten metres from the outer stairwell door when Heda turns to look expectantly up at Lexa. She raises an eyebrow knowingly and stops to fish a pokéball from her right jeans pocket, clicking the button to bring it to full size as she holds it out in front of her.

“Gostos, breik op.”

The ball opens and a reddish orange canid beast with a cream mane appears in the resulting flash of light.

“We’re going to pick up some food so I’ll need you to find the nearest store once we’re off campus.”

The large Pokémon gives a short growl of acknowledgement. Slipping the re-miniaturised ball back into her pocket, Lexa leads them around the side of the building and onto a dirt path leading through the lightly wooded end of the university campus. Heda excitedly darts off through the trees while Gustus stays close behind Lexa as they walk. A gentle breeze combined with the sound of the trees rustling above them brings a feeling of peace washing over the young trainer and she lets the comforting familiarity of the woody scent in the air fill her lungs.

“ _Lu!_ ”

The brunette visibly jolts at the sudden cry before she registers the excited tone to her Pokémon’s voice.

“ _Lu! Lu!_ ”

Frowning, Lexa expertly weaves through the undergrowth towards the direction of the Riolu’s insistent calls. She spots a pale, yellow ear through a gap in a large but surprisingly sparse bush and opts to clamber straight through it rather than find a way around. Heda hears her approaching and peeks into the bush, holding out a paw to pull her through. On the other side, Lexa picks a stray leaf from her hair as she takes in the scene before her.

“Oh, wow..”

In front of the pair, a sizeable lake glistens in the morning sunlight as it stretches from the tree line to a grassy expanse leading up to a picturesque building opposite them. Lexa can make out a few Buneary on the lawn and the scene brings a small smile to her lips.

“The view of Debnam Mansion is great from here. Nice find, Heda.”

She gives herself another moment to appreciate the beauty of the area she’ll be living in for the next three years and ends up getting lost in thought. It’s a gruff bark from the footpath that pulls her from her reverie, and she steps back towards the bush.

“We’re coming, Gus!” She calls to the ever patient Arcanine as she takes Heda’s paw. “Come on, we can come back later, I want to get to the shop before it gets busy.”

They help each other back through the maze of bushes and ferns, and continue their walk in a comfortable silence.

 .

When they reach the side entrance to the university, Lexa sends Gustus east to find a store one of the university marshals had given her rough directions to upon her arrival. She heads in the same direction with Heda, knowing that it won’t take long for her childhood guardian to return with an exact route for them to take.

“Are you looking forward to meeting our new flatmates?”

“ _Ri, rio!_ ”

“Me too, but I’m nervous as well.”

“ _Luh?_ ”

“Because this won’t be the same as staying with the clans. Everyone will be a similar age to me and we won’t have my m- uh,” Lexa winces and clears her throat, “we won’t have my mother or Anya keeping tabs on us, I think that’ll take some getting used to.”

Heda glances up at her with a worried look but she shakes her head.

“Don’t, I’m fine. Like I said before, ai laik yuj, I have to be in this world.”

Before the Riolu can protest, Gustus rockets towards them, almost sending them flying with his tailwind and Lexa reflexively reaches down to keep Heda from being knocked down by the gust as the Arcanine stops abruptly in front of them.

“Lead the way, Gustus.”

The huge Pokémon turns with a doggish smile and sets a steady pace. As she jogs at his side, Lexa mentally thanks him for ending the conversation before it could get too uncomfortable.

 .

It only takes five minutes for them to reach the shop, and most of the trip is an almost straight line bar a shortcut through a small housing estate and an office block’s car park. Lexa reaches up and scratches behind Gus’ ear as a thank you when they reach the door before she pulls a small trolley from one of the stacks.

“Gus, I think it’s best if you return or wait out here, I doubt the people around this area will be accustomed to coming face to face with an Arcanine while they’re shopping.”

He sits immediately, puffing out his chest and casting his gaze across the car park in front of the store. Lexa can’t help but chuckle at his predictability.

“I thought so. We won’t be long!”

She gives him a smile before gesturing for Heda to follow her into the store, and the smaller Pokémon happily bounds after her. They meander down the first aisle, pausing so Lexa can pick up some celery.

“Well, this is probably the only green I’ll be having for a while unless we have a decent foraging trip, I’m not gonna be able to afford much fresh produce on a student budget and I can’t go spending my savings on expensive food.”

She sighs and places the celery in the trolley along with a bag of carrots, frowning at the thought of cutting down her fruit and vegetable intake. She shakes her head as her gaze drifts across the crates of fruit.

“You know what? Sod it, we’re getting blueberries and strawberries.”

She crosses the aisle to get her favourite berries, leaving Heda stood with the trolley.

“ _O-lu?_ ”

Lexa turns to see Heda holding the sides of the trolley with their head cocked a little to the right.

“Only if you don’t go crashing into anything.”

Big, innocent eyes earn the Pokémon a laugh from the brunette and they continue down the aisle.

“I’m kidding, I know you’re careful when you need to be,” she winks at her partner as they pass the meat aisle, “do you think we should do some pancakes for lunch? I’m sure you and Gus will be able to find some berries to put in yours while I put the shopping away.”

“ _Lu!_ ”

Heda nods excitedly up at her.

“I’ll get milk and eggs then,” Lexa turns onto the dairy aisle, “you find some plain flour and I’ll meet you by the bread, okay?”

 .

After fifteen minutes of repeatedly going back on herself to get things she hadn’t originally thought to get, Lexa is satisfied that they have enough to get them through the week. She leads Heda to one of the tills and starts to unload the trolley, being careful to leave the eggs until last. The checkout lady greets her and starts to scan things while she finishes moving the shopping onto the conveyor belt.

“Do you need help packing, dear?”

“No, thank you. Could I get two of those big reusable bags please?”

“Of course.”

Lexa pats her left jacket pocket and mentally curses at herself when her phone isn’t there. She quickly fishes her new uni ID out of her back pocket and crouches down.

“Heda, I need you to really quickly run back and get my phone for me, check my card is in there because that’s what I need, okay?” She hands the lanyard to the Pokémon and points to the key looped around the end, “you’ll have to use this to get into my room and you’ll have to scan the card,” she taps the thin piece of plastic, “to get through both of the stairwell doors on the way in. Can you do that?”

Her partner gives her a determined look and nods before darting away from her and disappearing through the door a second later. Lexa stands and starts putting the shopping into the bags, shooting an apologetic smile at the woman serving her.

“I’m really sorry; I must’ve forgotten to check I had my card with me before I came. My Pokémon shouldn’t be very long.”

“No need to apologise, love, we’ve all been there. Besides, it’s barely past seven and, as you can see, there aren’t many people here yet.” The woman gives her a genuine smile. “You’ve got a lovely little Pokémon, it clearly adores you.”

Lexa feels her cheeks warm a little at the comment. “Thank you,” she glances at the name tag on the woman’s fleece, “Rose. That’s kind of you to say.”

“Nonsense, it’s always heart-warming to see such strong bonds between people and Pokémon, especially at such a young age. Is yours a Riolu? I was so sure they were blue.”

“Yeah, they usually are. Heda has a gene mutation that affects colouration, it’s rare but it can occur in any species of Pokémon as far as I’m aware.”

“My, fourty seven and I’m still learning!” Rose chuckles.

“ _Ri!_ ”

Lexa feels a tug on the side of her jacket and looks down to see Heda sporting a proud look, holding up her phone and ID.

“Thank you, Heda, I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes.” She takes her things from her partner and turns back to Rose. “How much is it?”

“Twenty-seven fifty.”

Lexa nods, slipping her ID back into her back pocket before opening her phone case. She slides her card out and slots it into the card machine, idly tapping the side of the pin pad as she waits for it to ask for her pin. She pokes the numbers and smiles a little awkwardly at Rose while it processes.

“Would you like the receipt, dear?”

“Yes, please.”

Rose hands her the slip of paper as she retrieves her card and slots it back into her phone case.

“Thank you, you’ve been very kind.”

“Any time, you take care of yourselves.”

“We will.”

Lexa drops the receipt into one of the bags and passes it to Heda, taking the other one herself and raising a hand to Rose in a silent goodbye.

 .

Lexa closes the fridge, making a mental note to sharpie her name onto her milk carton before her new flatmates arrive with shopping of their own, and stands to lean on the counter so she can peer out of the window. Although she’s three storeys up, she can’t see very far as the back of her building faces the wooded area. She turns to make her way outside just as the kitchen door opens. A slim girl with sleek brown hair and a dark purple tank top steps in and smiles at her.

“Hei, ai laik Okteivia.”                                                                      

“Heya, Okteivia, ai laik Leksa,” Lexa responds automatically but frowns a moment later, “wait, that’s Trigedasleng.”

The slightly shorter girl grins. “That it is. Where’d you learn it?”

“I’ve spent a lot of my life staying with clans in Sinnoh and Kanto, a polite guest learns the language of the people who take them in. Where did you learn it?”

“My best friend taught me a few phrases; his family are descendants of one of the clans that used to dominate Kanto.”

Lexa nods, still a little confused. “How come you used it to introduce yourself?”

“Felt like it I guess,” Octavia shrugs with a mischievous smile, “and I like how it sounds. Anyway, looks like we’re flatmates! When did you arrive?”

“First thing this morning. Six, I think. How about you?”

“Jeez, that’s early. I just got here. I should probably go and unpack, actually.” She opens the door and holds it ajar with her foot. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all, I was just about to check if my Pokémon need letting in.”

A mixture of curiosity and excitement flashes in Octavia’s eyes. “Oooh, what Pokémon do you have? I’ve got a Torchic.”

Lexa tenses a little, knowing that her response would more than likely trigger more questions. “A Riolu and an ..and an Arcanine.” She trails off.

Octavia’s eyebrows jump a centimetre up her forehead. “Woah! How the hell did you get an Arcanine? Growlithe are, like, insanely rare!”

The taller girl shifts uncomfortably where she stands, idly pulling at the bottom of her shirt. “He, uh,” she shifts her gaze to the floor with a sad sigh and runs her fingers through her hair, “he wa-”

“Hey,” Octavia takes two steps towards Lexa and puts a hand gently on her shoulder, cutting the other girl off, “you look like a Deerling caught in the headlights. Forget I asked, seriously, don’t make yourself uncomfortable on my account.” Lexa looks at her and she offers up a small smile, letting her hand fall back to her side. “We all have our demons, if your Arcanine is tied to one of yours that’s okay.”

Lexa twists her mouth to the side before a shy smile graces her lips. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. If you need to talk about anything, my room’s the furthest on the left.” Octavia winks and turns back to the door. “Catch you later, Bambi.”

The girl is gone before Lexa can object to the nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? For those interested, the uni is based on Reaseheath College in England.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, now we have some time with Octavia and a couple of new faces! Hope it's okay!

Octavia is doing sit ups in her room when she hears a thud and a yelp from beyond her open door. She jumps up effortlessly and bounds into the corridor. The scene outside Lexa’s room has her spluttering almost instantly. Next to a large suitcase, she can make out Lexa’s leather jacket, black skinny jeans and combat boots in the mass of limbs sprawled out on the floor, but there are two legs in blue denim and a bare arm which certainly do not belong to her flatmate.

In the few seconds it takes Lexa to scramble to her knees, the brunette is at her side and wastes no time in lifting the taller girl to her feet.

“Easy there, Bambi.”

As soon as she’s happy Lexa has regained her balance, the feisty trainer leans down and extends a hand to the other girl. She takes it with a firm grip and lets Octavia pull her up.

“I’m so so sorry,” Lexa rushes once their new flatmate is standing, “I didn’t see you.”

“Yeah, I gathered.” She says with a stern edge to her voice and a scowl. Octavia is about to stick up for Lexa when the girl smirks. “You’re pretty damn hot though so I’ll let it slide this time.” She says with a wink, straightening out her shirt. “Raven Reyes, nice to meet you Bambi.”

Octavia can’t help but smile a little at the use of her nickname.

“Um, thank you, I really am sorry though.”

“Don’t worry about it dude. What were you in such a rush for?”

Lexa’s eyes widen a little. “Shit, I’ll be right back, excuse me.” She steps around Raven and slips through the stairwell door.

Raven raises an eyebrow and turns to Octavia. “Is she okay?”

“I think so, she said she was here first thing so I’m guessing she’s tired and maybe a bit nervous about all of this.”

“Fair enough. Cheers for the help up by the way.”

“It’s cool, flatmates look out for each other right? I’m Octavia.”

“Charmed.” The new girl flashes her a flirtatious smile before turning to heave the suitcase up off the floor.

“That looks heavy, do you want a hand?”

Raven grunts and shuffles past Octavia. “I’m good,” she stops at the next door down and puts the case down again, “but you can keep me company while I sort my stuff out if you want.”

“Kay!”

“Is that your room?” She gestures to the open door opposite the one she’s leant on while she pats at her pockets.

“Yep, “Octavia bounds after Raven and into her room, “and this,” she grabs a pokéball from her desk and tosses it into the doorway, “is Fio!”

The ball bursts open with a flash and a small orange bird appears.

“ _Chic!_ ”

“Nice,” Raven looks mildly impressed, “Torchic are pretty hard to get hold of these days aren’t they?”

“I think so, I didn’t catch him though.”

“Yeah I’d be surprised if you had, I haven’t got a clue where you’d find one in the wi- ah, got it!” She spins around and jams her key into the lock.

“ _Tor?_ ” Fio toddles over to Octavia.

“Okay, c’mere.” She bends down and scoops him up for a cuddle, following Raven into the bare room. “Want a hand unpacking?”

“Uh, yeah I guess. Do you mind sticking my case in front of the door to hold it open? I’ve got another one in the stairwell I need to go and get.”

“Not at all.” She puts Fio down and nudges him towards the doorway. “Get your ball and go climb on my bed or something, we’ll get food soon.”

Raven absentmindedly brings a hand to rest over her stomach. “Have you been to the shop already?”

“Nah, I’m catered so I’m hoping there’ll be some grub in the canteen. I’m not sure if it’s open on weekends though.”

“It is, don’t worry.”

“You’re catered too?” Raven nods. “Awesome, we can go together then.”

“Sounds good to me.” She pulls a minimised pokéball from her pocket. “Mind if my Shinx chills with your Torchic while we unpack?” Octavia shakes her head, prompting Raven to bring the ball to its full size and hold it out. “Out you get, Finn.”

As soon as the little Pokémon appears, it starts sniffing at Octavia. She grins and squats down to pet him.

“Hey buddy, you’re friendly aren’t you!”

Raven chuckles. “You might want to stand up before he gets any ideas, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s given someone a little shock.” Finn turns his head to look up at Raven with a quiet whine. “Yeah, I know what you’re up to, you’ll be sleeping in the corridor of you go causing trouble.”

Octavia smiles and pats the blue Pokémon on the head. “Zap me and you’ll regret it, squirt.”

With an amused grin, Raven passes the pair and steps out of the room. Her smile vanishes in an instant as her whole body jerks and her eyes widen.

“Fuck! Shit! What the..?”

She blinks a few times in quick succession and takes a couple of breaths as she properly registers the huge Pokémon standing right in front of her. The other girl jumps up and moves into the doorway with a concerned frown.

“You o- whoa!” Octavia stares for a second before a look of glee breaks out across her face. “Holy shit, she wasn’t lying. It’s gorgeous.”

“It almost gave me a heart attack!” Raven shoots, not taking her eyes off the offending creature.

Octavia gestures to the Arcanine’s feet. “I think it brought your other case through.”

“Oh.” Raven’s eyebrows rise in surprise and she glances down. “Wait, my backpack was with it.”

“ _Lu!_ ”

A yellow head with silvery blue markings peeks around the back of the Arcanine and both girls gawp.

“Hey. I thought these might be yours, Raven, so we brought them in. Gus, can you move please, you’re a bit big to be in here.”

Gustus moves to stand against the wall, uncovering Heda’s body and revealing Lexa. A small smile tugs at her lips when she sees the looks of awe on the other girls’ faces. She moves between her Pokémon and raises an eyebrow.

“If this is a staring contest, you guys won’t win.”

Raven and Octavia drag their eyes off the small Pokémon.

“You didn’t say your Riolu was shiny!”

“Yeah, I don’t really like to make a fuss, Heda gets overexcited.”

“Is that my bag?”

The Riolu steps towards Raven and holds up one of the backpacks it had been holding.

“Thanks, cutie.”

“ _Ri!_ ” Heda scrunches its face up happily at her.

“Right, we’re gonna have a lie down before I make lunch so I’ll see you in a bit. Come on, Heda.”

Octavia watches the taller girl walk back to her room with a thoughtful smile, earning a nudge from Raven.

“Checking her out, are we?”

“Give over, I was thinking.” She nudges back.

“About what? Her ass?”

“Raven!”

“Oh come on, you can’t seriously be telling me you don’t think she’s drop dead gorgeous.”

Octavia rolls her eyes and grabs the heavy suitcase. “Okay so she’s really attractive, but I was thinking more along the lines of I’m definitely gonna get on with her this year.”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Raven waggles her eyebrows and snorts, failing to hold back a laugh.

Octavia gives her a slightly exasperated look and she backs down.

“Okay, I’ll stop. My gaydar has never failed me though and you both set it off.”

Octavia blinks in confusion. “I set it off?”

“Sure did. Why, are you straight?”

“Well, I dunno, I never really thought about it.”

“That’s cool. Sexuality is fluid so you don’t have to go labelling yourself.”

Octavia nods and sets the case down where it will keep the door open. “Shall we make a start then?”

 

“Okay, we need a change of topic before I completely flip my lid at that thought, let’s see.. what do you do for fun?”

“Besides entertaining this little scamp?” Fio looks up from Octavia’s lap and she ruffles his feathers. “Mostly kickboxing and running. How about you?”

Raven scoots back on the bed to lean against the wall and tries to shake the tension from her shoulders. “For the past few years, not an awful lot. My life has been nothing but work and drama like the stuff I mentioned before.” She frowns for a second before managing a smile. “I am so ready to blow off some steam, us two are gonna paint this town red next week.”

“Yeah, bring on freshers.” Octavia can’t help the grin that takes over her face at the thought of really letting loose for the first time.

“Right, I’m gonna pee and then we should go and get some lunch. Hopefully food will help sort out this shitty mood I’ve put myself in.”

“Sounds like a plan, can’t go wrong with food.”

Raven jumps up and goes into her box bathroom, leaving Octavia to think over their conversation and admire the results of their efforts from the past hour or so. Despite the slightly tense atmosphere created by Raven’s ranting as they unpacked, the room feels a lot more homely than it had with a clear desk, empty shelves and a bare mattress. Raven’s backpack is slung under the desk, a slightly scratched matte black laptop and a small stack of notebooks are the only thing atop the desk and a quilted red jacket is slung over the back of the chair. The two shelves hold a few bits of clutter, including some big over the ear headphones, and a single photo frame sits on the bedside table with the university supplied lamp.

Octavia is looking at the picture, a snapshot of a very young Raven and a boy with shaggy brown hair, when a shriek from the bathroom makes her head snap up.

“Raven? Are you okay in there?”

The door opens and she emerges, clutching her chest with one hand.

“A fucking,” she takes a breath and shakes her head, “there’s a fucking Gastly.”

“ _Gaaas_.”

A black orb shrouded in a purple haze floats out behind her. Huge eyes stare down at the girl as she glares at it.

“You’re not funny you little fucker. I’ve had enough shit today without your input.”

“It’s kinda cute though.” Octavia says in a poor attempt to make light of the situation.

“Are you serious?” Raven scowls at the girl on her bed.

“Yeah. Look at it, it probably just wants to play. I wonder who its trainer is.”

Raven huffs and steps into the corridor but there’s no sign of anyone.

“Whoever they are, they’re not from our corridor. What a piss take, I’m gonna throttle whoever let that thing loose when I find them.”

Octavia frowns a little at her new friend’s rage. “What about the next corridor over? Could it be from through there?”

She slides off the bed and joins Raven by the door. They look through the narrow window into the next corridor.

“I don’t see anyone.”

“Me neither. It must be here with someone though, I don’t think wild Gastly are this comfortable around people.”

“True. Well, whoever let it wander the building has got it coming.” She pushes the door but it doesn’t open. “God damn it,” she looks up at the electronic lock keeping the door shut and groans, “I do not have the patience to take that apart, stupid magnetic system.” She throws her weight at the door in frustration.

Octavia notices the door give a couple of millimetres at the force before sharply jerking back.

“Shift over,” she steps back and twitches her head to the side to get Raven to move, “this better work or it’ll kill.”

She composes herself before throwing a powerful kick at the edge of the door. It swings open accompanied by a shrill alarm. She grimaces at the noise and holds her arm out to stop the door from closing, gesturing to Raven to go through.

“I’m almost impressed!” Raven shouts over the siren as she pulls Octavia into the other corridor with her.

The alarm shuts off when the door closes and both girls sigh with relief.

“Do you think there’s anyone here?” Octavia asks, taking a few steps and peering through the window in the kitchen door. “This place seems pretty empty to me.”

“Surely there’s someone, it’s almost twelve and who the hell wants to be moving in the middle of the day?”

A door swings open as Raven finishes and a head pokes out.

“Where’d that alarm come from?”

Raven points over her shoulder. “Fire door.”

“You’re from the other corridor?”

Octavia nods. “I didn’t know the door was alarmed, sorry.”

The boy steps into the corridor. “It’s cool, my bud Monty can probably stop in going off when he gets here.”

Raven raises an eyebrow. “So can I. Right now though, we’re looking for the asshole that let their Gastly go around scaring people.”

“You found Ekko?” The boy’s eyes widen. “Where is he?”

She glares and closes in on him. “That thing is yours?” The boy looks alarmed as she jabs a finger into his chest. “Keep your damn Pokémon under control or I’ll have mine shock it so hard it’ll be paralyzed until Christmas. Nobody fucks with a Reyes.”

“I-I’m sorry. I let him out when we got here and he vanished. Why are you so mad?”

Raven practically snarls as Octavia pulls her away.

“She’s had a few too many surprises today and your little friend decided to manifest itself at a pretty inopportune time. What’s your name?”

“Jasper.”

“Okay, nice to meet you Jasper. Come get your Gastly and we’ll try this again later.”

She moves away, still gripping Raven’s wrist with one hand, and wrenches the door open. Both girls wince a little at the alarm and step back into their corridor without hesitation. Jasper hurries after them before the door can close.

“It’s in there.” Raven spits once the alarm shuts off, gesturing towards her open door.

The lanky boy nods and walks into Raven’s room.

“Ekko?”

A tired grunt comes from Finn as he shifts where he’s curled up with Fio on the bed.

“Uh, I don’t think he’s here.”

Raven crosses her arms with a scowl.

“Octavia?”

Both girls turn at Lexa’s voice.

“What’s with all the alarms?”

“There’s just a bit of a Gastly situation.”

“Oh, are there more than one or?” Octavia shakes her head. “In that case, it’s in my room if you’re looking for it.”

Jasper darts out of Raven’s room. “Which one?”

“Uh, hi?”

“This is Jasper, it’s his Gastly.”

“Right. In here.”

Jasper follows Lexa into her room and the door closes behind them, leaving Octavia and Raven stood at the end of the corridor. Octavia turns to the wound up girl beside her with a small smile.

“Alright, firecracker, I think you’re in desperate need of food. You bringing Finn?”

Raven sighs and nods. “Come on, Finn.”

“You too, Fio.”

The two Pokémon jump down from Raven’s bed and scurry over to their trainers. Raven kicks the empty case from where it stands holding the door and it swings shut.

“Got your ID?”

Raven pats her pocket. “Yep.”

“Let’s go then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments? No? That's cool BUT did you catch the lil (human) Finn mention in the form of Raven's photo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one took me a while to get out, and not much happens since I'm still getting into writing these guys, but I'm happy enough with it to upload so hopefully it's decent enough!

“Looks like Raven’s pretty wound up. Does this little one have something to do with that?”

Jasper looks sheepish as he follows Lexa into her room. “Yeah, sounds like he tried to scare her or someth- oh wow, I’m high, this isn’t real.”

The scruffy lad blinks in disbelief, looking from the yellow Riolu jumping about after his Gastly to the Arcanine lying across the bed and then back to Lexa. She tilts her head slightly and tries her best to look indifferent, not completely used to the way members of mainstream society react to her Pokémon.

“I think these two are going to get on pretty well so we should probably try to do the same. I’m Lexa, by the way.” She studies him for a moment. “How do you feel about pancakes?”

“Yes. One hundred percent yes to pancakes, to cakes in general, just yes.”

Lexa gives him an amused smile. “Well then, would you like to join us for lunch? I don’t know what filling you prefer, I have strawberries and blueberries.”

He looks thoughtful for a brief moment. “I’ve got a bar of chocolate in my room, cool if I use that?”

“Of course.”

“Awesome.” His stomach grumbles as he speaks and both students laugh.

“I guess I ought to make a start on them if you’re hungry. Heda, Gus, fetch your berries.”

On the bed, Gustus sits up and leans his head back until his neck cracks. Heda stops playing and darts to pull a grey backpack from under the bed.

“After you.” She directs at Jasper.

He shoots Ekko a pointed look before turning and opening the door. Lexa follows him to the kitchen with their Pokémon in tow.

As he opens the door, Jasper looks over his shoulder to Lexa. “Do you want a hand with the batter?”

“No, thank you, Heda likes to do it.”

The little Pokémon looks up at her happily as she follows Jasper into the kitchen.

“Is Heda the Riolu?”

“ _Ri!_ ”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he says with a smile, “if you don’t need help I guess I’ll just sit on the stairs if that’s cool.”

Lexa nods, holding the door for Gus. The large Pokémon looks Jasper up and down before passing him to sit in the corner by the sink. The boy eyes him warily before perching himself on the third step.

“Flour’s in the bottom cupboard by the door, Heda.” Lexa says as she moves over to the fridge and takes out the eggs and milk. “We’ll need the bowl, jug and a fork too.”

Heda opens the cupboard and pulls out what they need, while Lexa slips her jacket off and hangs it on the end of the banister by Jasper.

“Hey, is that a tattoo?”

The question takes a second to register before Lexa glances down at her arm and then up at Jasper. “Yes.” She shrugs off the question and moves to lift Heda up onto the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen.

The little Pokémon sets down the bowl next to where it sits and removes the jug, fork and flour. Lexa takes the bag of flour and peels it open before passing it back to her partner. She turns to regard Jasper as Heda starts carefully shaking flour into the bowl.

“What’s your Gastly called?”

He looks up from the round Pokémon he had been muttering at. “Ekko. I kinda named him after a character from my favourite game. I know that’s a bit lame, it’s just, he watches me play and he seems to really like Ekko in the game so I thought ‘why not’, you know?”

She nods her head to the side in vague agreement and turns to get two eggs from the box on the other counter.

“ _Lu!_ ” Heda squeaks in surprise as a little too much flour comes out of the bag and sends a cloud up into its face.

Lexa turns to her Pokémon with a confused frown that quickly morphs into an amused grin when she sees the light dusting of flour on Heda’s face. On the stairs, Jasper bites his lip to keep a laugh from escaping.

“Oh, Heda, what am I going to do with you?” She shakes her head and brings the eggs over to her partner and places them behind the bowl. “Looks like you’ve tipped out the right sort of amount despite the mess, well done.”

The Pokémon looks pleased and puts down the bag so it can rub at its face. Lexa watches for a few seconds before she chuckles and brings a hand up to still her partner’s movements.

“You’re just rubbing it in.”

She takes a couple of steps and opens the cupboard she claimed earlier, squats down and pulls out a folded tea towel and a small frying pan. After tossing the towel up to Heda, she stands and shuts the door with her foot, crossing the small room to place the pan on the hob. While the Riolu cleans itself up, Lexa cracks the eggs into the bowl.

“Where’d you get the name Heda from?” Jasper asks from the stairs.

“It means commander in the language of the five clans.” She responds as she quickly moves to the bin with the sticky egg shells.

This catches the boy’s interest and he sits up a little straighter. “Do you know much of their language?”

“I’m reasonably fluent, yes.”

Jasper nods, staying quiet for a moment while the girl washes her hands. “How come you chose commander?”

Lexa walks back to where Heda is sat and takes the towel, shaking it off before drying her hands with a small frown at the question. “The lore of the clan I received Heda’s egg from states that any Pokémon born of different colouration is destined to lead, it seemed only fitting that I named Heda accordingly and in the language of its place of origin.”

“Oh, that’s so much cooler than Ekko ..no offense, buddy.” He gives the Pokémon floating next to him an apologetic look. “So have you spent a lot of time out there then?”

Lexa glances at Heda, who is cheerily stirring the eggs into the flour, before responding. “Yes, we’ve spent as much time as possible working with the clans.” She drapes the towel over her shoulder and picks up the jug. “If you don’t mind, I’d rather not discuss my time with the clans right now.”

“Okay,” Jasper smiles a little awkwardly, “I bet it must be pretty weird coming to uni if you’ve been out in the wild for ages.”

After a small nod and a tight smile, Lexa bends down to read the scale on the jug as she pours in the milk. “One, one fifty, one eighty, two hundred.” She mumbles to herself. “What’s this game you mentioned like?” She asks as she moves to the sink and bends over again to top up the jug with some water.

“Um, it’s like a big multiplayer battle kind of thing online.”

“Mhmm.” Lexa nods as she moves back to the bowl and adds some of the liquid.

“There are a load of different characters, champions, you can play as and they fill different roles on the team.”

Lexa slowly adds more of the milk-water mix as Heda stirs the batter. “I’ve never played anything online. I take it you find it enjoyable?”

“Yeah, it’s loads of fun. I could show you later if you want, then if you think you might like it I can teach you the basics.”

The girl thinks for a moment. “Why not? I came here expecting new experiences so why turn down one so soon?” She gives him a smile and gets a grin in return.

“Ace. My mate Monty’s gonna be here soon so he can totally help you learn the ropes too.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Lexa replies sincerely.

“ _Ri._ ”

“Lovely. Thank you, Heda.” She lifts the Pokémon off the side and lowers it to the floor.

 

.

 

Jasper’s phone buzzes in his pocket as he shovels his third pancake into his mouth.

“Oh, tha’ll be Mon’y!” He says through the mouthful of food, putting down his fork so he can pull the phone out of his pocket.

“ _Leeeeh?_ ”

He gives his Pokémon a mock frown and swallows. “No, you can wait. You’ve done way too much adventuring today.” A grin takes over his face as he reads the text. “Thanks so much for the pancakes, Lexa. They were amazing.” He says as he rises to his feet.

“You’re welcome, it was nice meeting you.” She says genuinely.

Jasper hops off the stairs. “You too, I’ll come through later when I’m done helping Monty sort his stuff out and we can see what you make of League.” He shoots her one last smile before slipping out of the room.

“Do you want the last pancake, Heda?” Lexa asks as she pours the remaining batter into the pan.

The little Pokémon looks over to Gus, only nodding up at Lexa once he shows a look of indifference. The corners of the trainer’s mouth curl up a little at the silent exchange and she mentally thanks the universe for keeping at least some things in her life the same.

 

.

 

“Either of you two up for a little walk to see where things are?” Lexa asks as she puts the clean pan away.

Heda lets out an excited squeak almost immediately and rushes to wait at the door with the, now only half full, bag of berries while Gus stands and shakes out his fur. He pulls Lexa’s tea towel off the counter beside him and moves to pass it to her.

“Thank you, Gus.” She takes the towel and drapes it over the cupboard door. “I just need to get the campus map from my room and then we can get going.” She says as she pulls the door open, waiting for the two Pokémon to go through first and almost forgetting to grab her jacket before following.

Gustus stops at the stairwell door almost opposite the kitchen while Heda dashes over to the next door and disappears inside the room. When Lexa reaches the door a few seconds later, the little Pokémon reappears and almost bolts straight into her.

“Take it easy, petal, you know life isn’t a race.” She scolds jokingly and pulls on her jacket.

“ _Ri._ ” Heda holds up a small pamphlet as Lexa pulls out her ID.

“Hold on to it for a sec please, Heda.” She says as she locks the door.

The Riolu lowers its arm.

“Right, let’s go.”

As Lexa and Heda walk the short distance back up the corridor, Gustus lifts a huge paw and pushes down the door handle, using his head and shoulder to open the heavy door. He stands with his hip against the door and Lexa thanks him for holding it as she and Heda pass him.

“ _Rio?_ ” Heda offers the pamphlet up to Lexa again.

“Thanks.” She takes it and starts to flick through the pages as she walks down the stairs.

Behind her, Gus bends down by Heda and flicks his head to the side. The smaller Pokémon swiftly jumps up to sit between his shoulder blades and loosely holds on to the thick fur covering his neck and head. Once Heda is still, Gustus follows their trainer, moving somewhat quicker than she had on the first section of stairs. He watches her studying the map in the pamphlet with little attention being spared to her surroundings.

“ _Arc!_ ”

At the sudden bark, Lexa jolts her head upright and stops dead in her tracks, finding herself face to face with a tall, pale skinned boy.

“Oh! I’m sorry.”

“Nah, I think it would’ve been me walking into you,” he says awkwardly as he pushes a strand of blond hair out of his eyes, “I was miles away.”

Lexa gives him a small smile and he steps to the side to pass her, matching her smile with one that crinkles the skin at either side of his light green eyes. The brunette continues to the next set of stairs as the stranger scans himself into the first floor corridor, an Oshawott peeking out of his half open backpack and waving merrily at the other two Pokémon as they follow Lexa.

When she reaches the ground floor, Lexa returns her attention to the map and holds the door so Gus and Heda can get out. The trio turn right out of the building and Lexa takes the lead, walking towards the path she took while the air was still cool during the early hours of the morning. She folds up the pamphlet and stuffs it into her jacket pocket before dropping down from tarmac to bare dirt, choosing to walk by the lake rather than through one of the many car parks. She smiles when Gustus moves to walk beside her rather than just behind her left shoulder as he often does, and she sticks her tongue out at the cheery looking Riolu on his back with a short giggle.

Heda scrunches its face up in a smile and lets out a content hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? If you've got the time, feedback would be great but just having people read my work is pretty rad (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ten past two in the morning so I apologise for any mistakes but I just had to get this typed up and uploaded for Christmas, with hopes that maybe I can help someone with a difficult family to be around by providing a little getaway! 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter follows our newly-friends after their lunch and we meet one of the staff, I hope you enjoy!

“I love that they have regular animals here as well as Pokémon.” Octavia thinks aloud as she and Raven pass the tapir paddock on the campus zoo. “It’s so cool to see how they interact.”

“Yeah, the tapirs are pretty cool I guess. I wonder if we’ll get to work with them when we have practicals.”

“Ooh I hope we do!”

They stand and watch the two tapirs milling about for a couple of minutes while Finn and Fio chase one another around between their feet.

“Question,” Raven turns her to the brunette beside her, “what do you want to do after uni?”

Octavia hums for a second as she ponders her answer. “I’ve been thinking about being a ranger like my friend Lincoln. I’d love to do something that gives me the freedom to travel.”

Raven looks back to where one of the tapirs is rubbing its side against a post and smiles to herself. “You know, I know we only just met today but I totally think you could make it as a ranger.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, you’re tough. I can see you and a fully evolved version of Fio out there keeping things in order. I heard that the rangers have joined the war against those Magma cretins, that’s a really important battle so I’m behind you if you want to join that movement.”

Octavia nods and moves away from the fence, the other girl follows as she wanders down the path beside the paddock. “I’ve heard so many stories about Team Magma, they sound horrible. Do you think they’re all true?”

“I don’t doubt them for a second.” She replies solemnly.

Octavia catches the sad look on Raven’s face as they walk in step with each other. “Need to share?”

Raven sighs and shakes her head.

“Okay, what do you want to do after uni then?”

“Easy,” Raven responds without any hesitation and her whole demeanour transforms, “I want to do my bit, and more, to create a world where Pokémon can work alongside people safely and in more fields than they do now.”

Octavia nods as the other girl continues her speech.

“The world is caring less and less about animals in general and even Pokémon are losing their importance in society. They’re capable of so much and the majority of people are oblivious so I’m going to open their eyes. In a perfect world, I’d be a zero gravity mechanic at the space station with Finn working at my side, but I can’t do that without some serious changes happening first.” She scowls for a split second before stopping by the next enclosure and shaking her head. “If you can’t do something yourself, make it possible for someone else. That’s what I’m going to do.”

Octavia raises both eyebrows as she processes Raven’s words, and leans on the low wall of the enclosure. Gradually, a smile tugs at her lips. She looks at Raven and allows the smile to take over her face. “I’ll look forward to your success, if you could take on your mum as a kid then you can take on anything now.”

Raven smiles back and laughs. “Oh dear, this place is totally going to our heads isn’t it?”

The slightly shorter girl smirks and turns to watch the furry creatures running around beside them. “Maybe, maybe the prospect of change is bringing out the best in us.”

Raven chuckles and shakes her head. “Maybe.”

 

.

 

When they’re done watching the Oshawott and otters chasing each other around squealing, the trainers make their way through the rest of the zoo, chatting about their hopes for the year ahead of them and occasionally discussing the Pokémon and animals they pass.

“But seriously, I don’t want to go getting into any of that sappy relationship crap while I’m here. I can pull but I’ve never had a serious thing with anyone and, honestly, I’m determined to take on the world as just me and Finn.” Raven says as they walk down a path between the tapir paddock and a seemingly empty enclosure.

Octavia says nothing for a moment, watching their Pokémon scurrying about ahead of them as they turn a corner. “What about friends?” She looks over at her flatmate. “If I was setting out for big things I think I’d want a couple of people in my corner.”

Raven shrugs and locks her gaze on a lemur grooming its tail atop a shed as they walk by the fence of another enclosure. “That’d be nice but you can’t rely on everyone and the ones you can could be taken from you at any moment.”

The other girl gives her a sympathetic look but doesn’t question her. “You’ve got me and Lexa, I’m sure we’ll be good mates when we’ve gotten to know each other.”

“As long as I’m not being bowled down every week,” Raven jokes, “I think I could get used to that idea.”

They fall into a comfortable silence and turn to walk along the end of the lemur enclosure. On the other side of the high fence, a group of Deerling are spread out grazing amongst a group of muntjac deer, and a few lemurs are dotted around on perches and thin raised walkways. At the far end of the enclosure, a brunette with a ponytail and a red bandana is tossing hay from a wheelbarrow into a lean-to.

As the two young trainers round the corner of the enclosure and get closer to the keeper, they can make out the vague sound of her humming to herself as she works. Raven raises one hand and is about to call out to the woman when Octavia gasps and tugs her to the other side of the path by the crook of her elbow.

“Look.” The shorter girl hisses.

Raven scowls at the other girl and straightens out her sleeve before she turns her attention to the enclosure in front of them, not seeing any sign of life on the opposite side of the wire fence.

Octavia gestures at a small den under a dirt mound. “Behind there.”

They stand and watch quietly for a minute.

“Are you sure you saw something?”

“There!”

Octavia points to a pair of pale ears poking over the top of the mound. Slowly the ears start to move behind the den and around the side, followed by a slender, brownish-yellow body. Raven stares at the spotted animal as it slinks around the small pool beside the den. When the tawny feline sees them, it halts its movement briefly before moving to the hut at the other end of the enclosure and disappearing from sight.

“Okay, that little thing was gorgeous.”

“You’re telling me! I wonder what species it is; it didn’t really look like a Pokémon to me.”

Raven looks down the fence past Octavia and then the other direction. “There’s a sign.” She takes a few quick steps and reads the title. “It’s a serval.”

Octavia nods and glances at the hut.

“Hey, you’re right, it’s not a Pokémon.”

“I think I have a new favourite animal then.”

Raven chuckles and turns to look back over at the keeper in the lemur enclosure. “Do you think she’ll know what animals we’ll get to work with?”

Octavia shrugs and crosses the path, picking up Fio as she goes. “You’re a nuisance, you know that? I’m gonna trip if you don’t get out from under my feet.”

The little Pokémon chirps and she cuddles him against her chest.

Raven passes them and leans against the fence. “Excuse me!”

The keeper doesn’t react and Raven frowns as she looks at her more closely.

“Damn it, she has headphones in.”

“Yeah I noticed, I don’t think anyone bobs their head that much to the music in their head.”

Raven hums and cups her hands around her mouth. Just as she takes a breath to power a shout, the keeper throws a fist in the air.

“I say la! La-la-la-la! La-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la-la-la-tonight! I will love, love you tonight!”

Octavia and Raven look at each other with wide, disbelieving eyes as the brunette inside the enclosure belts out a song they both recognise.

“Is that..?”

“Pitch Perfect?” Octavia supplies, looking back to the woman with an amused smile. “Yeah, I think so.”

“For all we know, we might not get tomorrow, let’s do it tonight!”

Raven bites her lip and raises an eyebrow as they watch.

“Forget what they say! All my care they play! I want you tonight! Grab somebody sexy, tell them hey –oh,” The keeper blinks awkwardly at the two trainers and pulls out one of her headphones. “Hi, have you been here long?”

“Long enough. Nice twirl.” Raven teases.

Octavia elbows her. “Raven!”

The taller girl rolls her eyes and apologises. “Sorry, we just had a question.”

“Ah.” The keeper leans her pitchfork against the wheelbarrow and walks over to the fence. “How can I help?”

“We were just wondering if you know which enclosures Pokémon Behaviour and Welfare students get to work in.”

The keeper’s face lights up as Raven finishes. “You’re new PBWs? If you come around to the tables by the tapirs I’ll go through the rotations if you like.”

Raven juts out her jaw and nods. “Sure, thanks.”

 

.

 

“So you want to know who you’ll be in with during your practicals?”

The girls nod.

“Well that’s easy enough to answer, Behaviour and Welfare students spend time in every area on the centre so, chances are, you’ll go in every enclosure at some point.”

“Wicked.” Raven grins.

“How many different areas are there?”

“You’ve got the kennels with Shauna, that’s both indoors and out. Then there’s four sections inside, you’ll do two with Sienne and two with Reese. Outside, you’ve got birds with Kyle, the farm with Ritchie and, my favourite, the zoo with the wonderful May.”

Octavia looks at her with a questioning smile.

“That’s me.” She clarifies with a wink. “I’ll be one of your lecturers too.”

“Oh, cool.”

“What will we have you for?” Octavia inquires.

“I teach Husbandry and Handling, which is the module that goes hand in hand with the practical rotations, and Pokémon Behaviour.”

“So we’ll be seeing a lot of you then?” Raven asks.

“Yep!” May says with a cheery smile. “Sorry, I completely forgot to ask your names.”

“Raven, Octavia.” Raven responds, pointing with her thumb at herself and then her flatmate.

“Pleasure to meet you both! Can I just say, Octavia, your Torchic is looking very healthy.”

“Oh, thanks.” She smiles and looks down at the Pokémon in her arms, who is peering up at May curiously.

“My first Pokémon was a Torchic; they make great partners if you ask me.” The keeper pauses and shakes her head at herself. “So, can I help you with anything else?”

“Could you sing the last song from the second film next time?”

Octavia tries to hide her amusement behind an unimpressed look, but May starts laughing and she can’t help but crack a smile.

“If that’s everything, I should be getting back to work. Those sheds aren’t gonna clean themselves!”

“Cheers for coming out to talk to us.”

The keeper nods with a smile and turns back to the enclosure.

“Wanna head back?” Octavia directs at Raven.

“Okay. I wonder if the last person on our corridor has moved in yet.” The taller girl muses as they stand and head towards the Pokémon and Animal Management building with Finn trotting along behind them.

“They could come tomorrow or during the week, lectures don’t start until next Monday.”

Raven scoffs. “Yeah but who wants to miss a week of drinking and getting to know everyone? Seriously, I’d think about starting tonight if I had any alcohol but I don’t and I need to relax not trek to the shop.”

“I’ve got cards and a couple of board games if you feel like playing something later.”

“Pfft, screw later! We’re grabbing that klutz you’re so fond of and getting started as soon as we get back.”

Octavia smiles as she shakes her head at the mocking, and holds the door for Raven.

 

.

 

“What games have you got?” Raven asks as the pair leaves the centre and cut across a dirt patch to the path.

“Scrabble and a compendium my brother got me, that’s got Monopoly, Cluedo and a couple of other games in it. I’ve got two decks of cards too and I know a few games we can do with those.”

Raven ponders the options as they start up the path.

“Personally, I’m leaning towards cards. I don’t think Monopoly is the best game for bonding over.”

“That’s a good point. Cards it is.” Raven agrees and scoops up Finn. “What did you say your brother’s name is?”

“Bellamy.”

“Bellamy.. it must be nice having someone looking out for you all the time, especially a cop. Was it a police car he dropped you off in?”

“It is and yeah, it was his mentor’s jeep, he’s not a cop just yet though.”

“Might as well be, I don’t think they let just any cadet borrow a cop car to give someone a lift!”

Octavia smiles thoughtfully. “I suppose hi is doing pretty well. The officer he’s training under seems to like him so maybe she had something to do with it. I think he’s pretty close to finishing his training though so it could be that.”

Raven shrugs. “Either way, getting a lift in a police jeep is badass.”

“ _Shin!_ ”

The brunette looks down at the blue face resting on her chest and sighs with a small smile. “Yes, like your namesake, I don’t need reminding thanks.”

Octavia studies her flatmate for a few paces. “Who’s Finn?”

Raven looks over at the other girl, her expression unreadable as she speaks. “He was my best friend for a long, long time. Now I don’t even know if he’s alive or dead.”

The shorter girl frowns when Raven grits her teeth on the last word and her eyes flicker with what Octavia can only read as spite. “What happened?”

“Magma.” Raven says with disgust through clenched teeth.

Octavia opens her mouth a little with realisation, connecting the dots. “The boy in the photo.. I’m so sorry, Raven. Do you want to talk about it?”

Raven relaxes her jaw and shakes her head. “It was a few years ago, I’ve had plenty of time to process everything. If you really want to know, it’ll take gin, sprite, and Taylor Swift’s second album.” She says jokingly. “So which card game do you want to play?”

“Rummy.”

“Nice, good shout.”

“I wonder if Lexa knows how to play.” Octavia contemplates as they reach the bend before the end of the path.

“We can teach her if she doesn’t. Think she’ll be in?”

Octavia shrugs. “Maybe, I don’t exactly know how she likes to spend her time.”

Raven smiles mischievously and moves closer so she can nudge her new friend. “Not yet but you’ll definitely get on with her so you’ll find out soon.”

Octavia huffs and feigns annoyance with a scowl but it only takes a cheeky eyebrow waggle from Raven to pull a short chuckle from between her lips. “How long are you going to mock me for?”

Raven makes a show of thinking over the question before giving the other girl a serious look. “When Mount Pyre freezes over.”

Octavia shakes her head with a smile. “Oh well, I’ll get my own back sooner or later.”

“Ha! You wish.”

Both smiling amusedly, the trainers step up the slope at the end of the path and spot Lexa and her Pokémon walking down the road towards the building on the other side of them.

“Hey, Lexa!” Octavia calls.

The brunette looks up and raises a hand in a small wave.

“Hurry up, we’re having a games night!” Raven shouts.

“But it’s barely past lunch!”

“And? Get your ass over here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was this chapter? Feedback is always appreciated, I've loved reading the few comments I've had so far, it's so cool that people are interested in my idea! I'll make a start on the next chapter as soon as I can but I'll be seeing family today and Boxing Day, then friends on my birthday, then more family on New Years, so I won't have loads of time to write. I'm really enjoying writing this story though so hopefully it won't be weeks until I've got another update for you all!
> 
> Hope you're well and you have a good day, thanks for reading (:


End file.
